


The Darkroom

by RougeHeichou



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Established Relationship, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, POV Original Character, Romance, Takes place after V's route, Toxic Relationship, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Unhealthy Relationships, V's an asshole, maybe eventual smut, this wont be fluff forever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 19:10:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15914490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougeHeichou/pseuds/RougeHeichou
Summary: Min's been waiting for V to return and when he finally returns and asks her to be with him, things take a darker turn.In other words, V's an asshole.





	The Darkroom

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Readers!  
> This is a Life is Strange Quote inspired story. So it'll get messy eventually. That said, I love V but I'm also super intrigued by the dark thoughts that may run through an artist's mind. So why not take the best of both worlds, and write a twisted, quite manipulative V? ;)  
> I've had this idea for quite some time now and I just got into the mood to finally work this out. 
> 
> Also, if you're triggered by abusive relationships, this may not be for you.  
> Other than that, I hope I'm doing alright and you all have a good read!
> 
> On a sidenote, this is my first thing I'm publishing in english. So if my vocabulary becomes too repetitive or anything, let me know. I'm striving to get better at writing!
> 
> Second sidenote, yeah, this is basically just his good ending but... prettier.

“I’ve been waiting for this moment.” 

I froze. This voice, I knew it all too well. I could never forget it, even if I wanted to. 

“Me too…” 

“Congratulations, Min.” 

Still in disbelief, I turned around and couldn’t believe I wasn’t just imagining things. My eyes went wide, when I saw the mint haired man I’ve been waiting for smiling at me. 

“V?”

“It’s ‘Jihyun Kim’ now.”, his smile grew wider. “Long time no see, but you look so puzzled, so surprised, did I keep you waiting for too long?” Jihyun chuckled lightly before raising a hand to scratch the back of his neck. “I actually missed that look, too.” 

I still couldn’t believe he was actually here, at the party. Talking to me, right now. 

“...I missed you…”, was all I could manage to say. 

“You couldn’t have possibly missed me more than I missed you. There was not a single day I spent without thinking about you.”, he paused. “I missed you… so much… so fathomlessly. You can’t imagine. I’ve actually booked and cancelled tons of tickets to see you.” 

There wasn’t anything I could say. He looked so refreshed. This once fragile and insecure man that carried all the weight of his mistakes on his shoulders alone had grown into a new and confident self. There was nothing I could do but to stare at him in awe and ongoing disbelief. 

Jihyun picked up on my loss of words and continued after another short and soft chuckle. 

“But you know what? I think it’s worth the wait.

Have I ever told you that my hobby happens to be putting together white, blank puzzles? I’ve been putting together blank puzzles for the past two years. And I’ve been drawing and painting them. I’ve deliberated what I should draw, what colours I should use… It took hours for me to just think.

Though, it took long, I can guarantee that those puzzles now hold my sincerity.

Don’t you want to know what became of my blank puzzles?”

He shot me a questioning look. 

“Of course I want to know, Jihyun! I’d love to hear about everything you’ve done while you travelled!”

I grinned. He’s grown so confident but he’s still the same artistic person he’s been two years ago. Still speaking in beautiful metaphors. 

“Then why not go see them together?” He simply asked while turning around holding out one of his arms so I could hook my own around his. We walked a few steps before coming to halt again, when Jihyun started again. 

“I’ve been lost for years, but now I filled them up with a variety of fun colours. Now i finally discovered an array of colours to paint my blank puzzles with.

…

And if you like the puzzles I coloured… there’s something I’d like to offer you. Do you still remember what I said in the past? … How I want to love again, though I’m not sure if I can… That I’d like to love again once a chance arises? I… I’d like to love now. So… I’d like to draw paintings more beautiful than the pictures of the sun… with you. I want you. I want to choose you.” 

I could feel my heart stop for a split second before it continued beating twice as fast as before. Was this real? It couldn’t be, could it? The man I’ve waited for, for two years has finally returned and was now asking me, if I wanted to be with him? 

“The paintings we draw will flourish with the colours of our own. I’ll give you my word every time we hold the brush… that we’ll draw together what you truly want, Min. I give you my word that I’ll only paint the real you… I, too, will fill our artworks with a man called Jihyun Kim. 

We might run into a fight even at the outline part. We’ll discover something in each other we weren’t aware of.” 

He stopped. Looking down at me, waiting for an answer. 

“This… this isn’t real, is it? I mean… this can’t be, I must be dreaming. Yesterday I was wondering if I’d ever get to see you again, if you’ve forgotten about me. And now, now you’re standing here, in front of me, asking if I’d like to be with you... “ 

I started trembling a little. As puzzled as I was, I was happy. I was truly happy. I was happy V had grown into this confident man, I was happy he was here at the party but most importantly, he had made the choice I was so desperately wishing for but nearly lost faith in. 

“I am here and I am real, you’re not dreaming. I’d like to make my choice. I’d like to choose a future not alone… a future you and I will paint together.”

“V-... I mean Jihyun... “, I started, swallowing and holding back tears of joy. “Of course… Of course I want to be with you. I’ve wished for this, for so long.” 

The pastel-haired man pulled me into a long tight embrace as he whispered into my ear. 

“Thank you so much. Thank you for waiting for me. Thank you for giving me this chance.”  
He pulled back and kissed my forehead while cupping my face with his large, rough hands. 

“Please be yourself with me… not my canvas. Please keep your darkness, your light… everything within you. 

I want to love you. I will love you. I love you, Minseo, just as I love myself.” 

A veil of soft pink spread across my face as he whispered these words. Giggling, I playully pulled away, earning a small frown from the man in front of me. 

"Before you show me your paintings... how about we go and check up on the others? I'm sure Jumin will be glad to know you're back."


End file.
